


Nuisance

by chancellorxofxtrash



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Monster Kissing, Monster Windy (Yu-Gi-Oh), SOLtis Windy (Yu-Gi-Oh), Vaguely post-canon but also mostly ignores S3, where does it take place? don't worry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: Ryoken definitely did not sign up for any of this. But now there was this aspect of his life he couldn't get rid of.Debatable, how much he was really trying, though.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Windy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a quick short thing because I missed writing them. So enjoy.

Ryoken hated that his life ended up like this. Honestly, it was hard going through what lead him here - and honestly he did not even like to pick apart his own road here so far.

A lot of things happened - a lot of talks had to be done, there might have even been some screaming matches, even some angry tears occasionally, some things (and bones) even got broken, but eventually things evened out.

That was all that mattered.

So it was all sorted out - Ryoken didn’t think he would ever  _ fully  _ trust all the Ignis - but he was content with leaning back and keeping a watchful eye from the distance.

He hoped nothing would happen again.

But it never hurt to be careful.

Also, it was their job now - well, not officially. More like their mission. The Hanoi had to look over Link VRAINS to make sure nothing goes amiss.

Keeping everyone safe.

Now, with all that in mind…

There were definitely some parts of this that he did not sign up for, in any way, shape or form.

“Would you get off me already?!”

There was a laughter, right by Ryoken’s ear, but the weight from him did not disappear. On the contrary. Long arms wrapped around him even more - one, two, three, who kept count? Ryoken had a feeling he could pull out as many arms as he wanted.

An Ignis’ monstrous body wasn’t really  _ heavy.  _ It was warm and oddly soft, but not heavy.

The problem was with the long, tentacle-like arms all wrapped around him, restricting his movements, not allowing his arms or legs to move. The most Ryoken could have done was wiggling, and he had more pride than that.

Because they might not have been heavy, but they were weirdly  _ strong,  _ not letting Ryoken have a lot of wiggle room.

“Seriously. Let me get up.”

“Nope. I don’t think so. I’m comfy.”

“I’m  _ not. _ ”

There was a laughter next to his ear again, sharp teeth brushing by his skin, and Ryoken would have liked to pretend that it did not send a shiver down his spine.

“Liar~”

“Shut up, Wind Ignis.”

“Ouch. Back at attribute-designation, huh? Are you really that cross with me? Nuh-huh. Don’t buy it. That’s not what you called me last night~”

“I can call you a lot of other things, if you don’t get off me.”

“Oooh, but we can both get o---”

_ “Windy!” _

“Theeeere you have it. That’s my name. Was it so hard?”

Windy was laughing, obviously taking extreme glee from their current situation, pushing his monstrous face right to Ryoken’s - and Ryoken just turned his head away. At least that was one body part he could safely move.

Windy obviously wasn’t someone who could be easily distracted from his mission, whatever the hell his mission even  _ was  _ currently, so he shifted as well, not easing up his hold on Ryoken’s body at all, just so he could push a tongue to Ryoken’s neck, making Ryoken audibly yelp, despite himself.

“Windy!”

“Yup. That’s my name. Glad we established that again.”

Windy put down his head on the pillow as well, so he could face Ryoken - and Ryoken scowled.

“You are a problem. Go and annoy someone else.”

“Naaaah,” Windy grinned, showing off all his sharp teeth, his purple eye glinting mischievously. “You are the most fun to bother. And besides you aren’t even as bothered as you claim to be.”

“I would have things to do. Which you are distracting me from. So yes, I am pretty bothered.”

“Ooooh, am I that distracting?”

“Windy, you are literally restraining me in my own bed. Yes, that is quite a distraction.”

“You don’t mind it!”

“I most definitely do.”

Windy leaned forward, pressing his forehead by Ryoken’s forehead, and had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Do you? Do you now? Do you really mind?”

“Yes,” Ryoken deadpanned. “I absolutely do.”

Before Windy could have replied, Ryoken leaned forward, kissing him.

Kissing Windy was familiar by that point, and his long arms shifted all around Ryoken’s body, just so he could adjust the angle.

Then the door opened.

“Ryok--- oh. I see it’s a bad time.”

Ryoken pulled his head away, and looked backwards, looking up at Faust.

“Yes it is!” Windy whined, but Ryoken ignored him, and answered Faust as well.

“No. Is there something wrong?”

“There are some… issues in Link VRAINS, yes.”

“I’ll go check it out.”

“Can’t Playmaker do it?” Windy whined, and Ryoken rolled his eyes.

Good thing he was wearing his duel disk - that was what Windy crawled out from, after all.

_ Into the VRAINS. _

He was already on his D-board when Windy popped out from it, his eyepatch in place, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“You are a dick.”

“You didn’t have to come.”

“Well, your body is all passed out now that is  _ no fun.” _

“I thought hanging out with me in general isn’t fun either. As you keep saying. Repeatedly.”

“Well,” Windy shrugged. “Annoying you is kind of fun. So I will keep doing it.”

Ryoken rolled his eyes, and didn’t even respond to him.

They had a troublesome hacker to catch.

It was hard to tell how any of this happened. How everything sorted out, and Windy ended up in Ryoken’s duel disk, more often than not.

But here he was.

Making an annoyance out of himself, always.

As usual.

The hacker issue wasn’t actually that bad, so really, it was easy to deal with. Or maybe it was just easy for Ryoken. The point was, that it got solved quickly.

Obviously Windy wasn’t only a menace when he was in his monstrous body. SOLtiS bodies were extremely useful for the Ignis, and Windy took full advantage of the fact, that he could be more mobile outside of the virtual world this way. More mobile - more of a nuisance he could make of himself.

“Get. Off. Me.”

Windy was grinning, as he threw his hair behind his shoulder. Usually his two-toned green hair was in a ponytail, but now he let it out, just to be more dramatic, Ryoken figured. He was still wearing an eyepatch, but his single purple eye was still glinting with mischief. His green coat was discarded too, as he was literally sitting on Ryoken, still mostly dressed like a weird goth, frilly shirt and all.

“Make me.”

...there was this issue.

SOLtiS bodies were not as heavy as one would expect an android body to be - it wouldn’t have been convenient, after all.

But they were still heavier than a human being their size.

Which meant, that even though Windy’s body was on the shorter side, he was still heavier than what Ryoken could have kicked off from himself. Especially as he leant forward, putting his hands on Ryoken’s shoulders, pinning him on the bed with all his weight, grinning like the little shit he was.

“Soooo, aren’t you gonna make me? I’m gonna think you don’t really want me to get off you~ More like get y---”

“Are you seriously gonna make that innuendo again?”

Windy shrugged, no shame whatsoever, although he was visibly pouting.

“Well, you didn’t let me finish the first time either!”

“Are you really that proud of that terrible innuendo?”

“It’s not terrible! It’s clever!”

“It really, really is not.”

“You are no fun.”

“And yet here you are.”

“Yup. Yet here I am. And you aren’t kicking me off. I’m starting to think you like me being here. Orrrr, alternatively, you are too much of a skinny nerd to kick me off.”

“...shut up.”

“Aaaah, so it’s the skinny nerd thing. Or both. Both sounds likely to me.”

Ryoken gave out a long-suffering sigh as he glared up at Windy.

“Remind me, why do I even put up with you?”

Windy, instead of answering just stuck out his tongue - a longer, tentacle-like tongue, reminiscent of his real body, and really, that was probably an answer in itself.

So Ryoken reached up, grabbed his tongue, and yanked him down towards himself.

Windy let out a yelp, and stumbled forward - and Ryoken used the momentum of his fall, to turn themselves over, so now he would be the one pinning Windy to the bed. Letting his tongue go, and just pinned his wrists down, and Windy’s pout slowly turned into a grin, as he looked up at Ryoken, his green hair spreading everywhere on the pillow.

“Look at you! Still staying here and not letting me go.”

“I can. I can leave you here.”

“You still aren’t! And you are still a skinny nerd. You couldn’t have done this without cheating.”

“Come again?”

“Well, I would be happy to, bu---”

Really, at the end of the day, there was only one sure way of shutting Windy up, and that was by kissing him.

He did not let Windy’s wrists go, and he still felt long arms wrap around him again, as they emerged from his SOLtiS body, wrapping around Ryoken, holding him in place again, although did not try to flip themselves back over to their previous position.

Ryoken broke away from the kiss a little, but their faces were still close, and Ryoken found it harder to breathe.

“You are the absolute worst,” He breathed, and Windy just smirked, as he whispered back.

“And yet, you don’t seem to mind.”

Really, Ryoken figured he really did not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
